The instant invention relates generally to automotive oil gauges and more specifically it relates to an electronic oil level indicator, which provides an optical mechanism to check the oil level in an oil pan.
There are available various conventional automotive oil gauge which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.